Falling down stairs
by LizieVamp
Summary: Fred is bored so he walks down the stairs to find someone to talk to, however he gets more than he bargained for. One shot, HermioneFred story.


/Falling Down Stairs/

**/I randomly decided that I would write a one shot story about Hermione and Fred. So here it is, enjoy./**

Fred watched from his window as Ron and Harry talked to Hermione. Normally he wouldn't be interested in going down to talk to them but today for some strange reason he was. After all George was off with Alicia Spinnet on a date and he had no one to talk to. He got up slowly and stretched, still looking down at the three. He noticed that Harry and ickie Ronnekins seemed to be annoying her.

She waved her hands around for a bit, yelling at them for some reason and then with an exasperated look on her face she stormed into the house. He looked down at the boys; they just shrugged and started walking off into the distance. Fred grinned shrewdly, there was now no one in the house except for him and Hermione. He could use that to his advantage.

His eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind, a grin spread across his face and he bounded down the stairs to collide into Hermione. They both fell down and several seconds later Fred opened his eyes to find one, that he seemed to have hurt his head and two, that he was lying on top of a very surprised Hermione Granger.

They blinked at each other and Fred didn't even realise he was still on top of her until she shifted underneath him. Suddenly Fred could feel her soft, pliant body pressed so closely against hers. Her arms had come up to rest on his and he could feel her nipples turning hard through the thin shirt she was wearing. He also realised she didn't have a bra on and that if he moved slightly he could see down her shirt.

So that was what he did. She gasped as he openly perved on her and tried to get out from under him, but it was his turn to gasp. He rather suddenly realised that he would have a problem if she squirmed like that against him again. Slowly she did too and they both stared at each other. Fred blushed heavily as he heard Ron and Harry coming towards the house; he quickly got up and helped Hermione to her feet as the boys walked in.

Hermione slapped the side of his head and he winced but he did see that she was trying not to grin as she walked up the stairs. He watched her hips sway from side to side until they were out of side then he turned back round to Ron and Harry with a wince. He was probably going to have a bruise on his cheekbone but then he did deserve it. Ron was watching him with narrowed eyes while Harry was trying not to snigger. He didn't succeed.

'What did you do to her?' asked Ron, his eyes still narrowed in suspicion. 'You… you didn't molest her did you?' Harry guffawed this time and Fred blushed. 'No!' he replied quickly, 'I just sort of bashed into her and fell on top of her and then didn't want to get of her.' He continued in an undertone, which unfortunately both Harry and Ron heard. They froze and stared at him in disbelief. He gave them a nervous grin and walked quickly back upstairs.

When he got to his room the one thing he did not expect to find was Hermione sitting on his bed. He raised his eyebrows, he had certainly never expected the first girl on his bed to be Hermione Granger. She stood up and walked over to his 'You perved on me you dirty old man!' she hissed quietly at him so the boys downstairs wouldn't hear. 'I… I didn't mean to!' replied Fred, giving her a charming smile which quickly faded.

She turned around in a huff, her arms crossed. He walked around to face her and with interest noticed that when she crossed her arms, her shirt was pulled down and it exposed rather a large portion of her breasts. He stared at her chest for a moment, his mouth open. And then he looked back up at her. She was smiling slightly. He drew closer to her until they were no more than a centimetre apart.

'I'm not a dirty old man Hermione but you know what, I think you rather enjoyed what I was doing.' He made it a statement rather than a question and her eyes widened and she stuttered something obscure. He leaned even closer to her, 'Do you want me to do it again?' he asked. She seemed paralysed but she nodded slightly, bitting her lower lip in a way that made her look absolutely adorable. He leaned in and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her and running them up and down her sides as he tasted her sweetness.

She moaned his name against his lips and he pulled away. Her eyes opened and they just stared at each other. 'Why are you doing this?' she whispered softly. He blushed and replied in a soft voice as well. 'Well, I've sorta liked you for awhile and I thought maybe you like me too because you didn't seem to mind what I did earlier.' She thought about this for a moment before looking up at him smiling. 'I guess I do.' She replied. And they started kissing again.

**/Well there you go. I was bored and this is what I wrote. I hope you all liked it. People seemed to like it when it was posted on Aleatz's account./**


End file.
